poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets Tarzan
is another Weekenders/Disney crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the second half of the 1800s, an English couple and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near unchartedrainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala, a female mountain gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala and the baby manage to escape. Kala takes the baby back to the gorilla troop to raise as her own, an act of which the leader and her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other gorillas and animals, including the young female gorilla named Terk and the paranoid male elephant called Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan manages to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, and their hunter-guide Clayton. Jane accidentally becomes separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons, and Tarzan saves her. He recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where Porter and Clayton both take great interest in him — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world. He and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they are having a difficult time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. The explorers' ship returns to retrieve them. Jane convinces Tarzan to return with them to England, but Tarzan in turn convinces Jane to stay with him when Jane explains the unlikelihood of ever returning to Tarzan's home. Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala takes Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, shows him his true past, and tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. Tarzan puts on a suit that belonged to his Father, signifying his decision to go to England. When Tarzan boards the ship with Jane and Porter the next day, they are ambushed by Clayton and his band of stowaway thugs and detained in the brig. Tarzan flees with the help of Terk and Tantor, and he returns to the gorillas' home ground. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Despite Tarzan sparing his life, Clayton inadvertently lynches himself with a vine tangled around his neck as he falls. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his son and names him new leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan planned to stay to take responsibility with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Trivia * Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, Kurumi Tokisaki will guest star in this film and is working with Clayton. * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, and Spike the Dog will be absent in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers